20 things Cross Marian isn't allowed to do
by TheDivineLotus989
Summary: title says it all.That akuma General!


I don't own -man

**20 Things Cross Marian isn't allowed to do**

''Oh,you are NOT allowed to do this either!''

Kanda looked from his meal mildly startled .

Things were not quite right this morning.

1. Moyashi hasn't come to bother him yet.

2 He is sitting at the table alone,talking to himself

And third:He is NOT eating. ''Fu,fu,fu…'' His disturbing laughter

was causing a ruckus among the Finders who were hurriedly

eating so they could be on their merry ways facing akuma than

be in the same room with the demented bean. The samurai knew

better than just walk up to Allen and ask him what the hell is he on

about,but the curiosity got the better of him and he slowly

approached the younger boy. Allen wasn't even registering the

pissed off aura ,because his own was talking up the premises.

He was bend over a piece of paper and writing furiously,

almost tearing up the paper with the pen.

His cursed eye was twitching

So creepy.

''Oi, Moyashi what are you doing?'' Allen stopped writing

and looked at him the way Ren looks at Stimpy when agitated.

Kanda almost laughed. Almost. And yes,contrary to popular belief ,

Kanda knew what TV is and liked to watch cartoons at the

science department when everybody was asleep.

''I'm writing a list,it is futile doing this but I am frustrated

,aaahhhh…''

Kanda glanced at the paper and read the first sentence

written in big font **20 Things Cross Marian isn't allowed to do**

**.**Beside Moyashi lay another paper,it looked like a letter

and a big fat bunch of debt receipts. Ah.

The letter also gave of a sweet scent.

What the hell ? ''Do you know what that is Kanda,heheee?

It's a notice .From the whore house. ''

Kanda gaped Allen handed him the smelly letter.

''Dear Allen, As you very well know your master Cross

is a regular customer that has been faitfully visiting our

business and contributing to it.

But these past years he has made quite a debt that

simply can not be ignored .He can't be contacted but

he left us instructions that we arrange the payment with you.

The amount of money that is owed is 5 000 000 000 yen.

Have in mind that if you don't have the money

we will find some other way for you to work it off…

Kanda stopped reading. For the first time he

felt something akin to sympathy for the other fellow being.

Cross Marian was a devil incarnate.

He put down his sword and sat beside Allen.

''So,where were you?''

The people who contributed to the list :

_Allen Walker,_Komui Lee, Kanda Yuu

**_Shisho must not send me his debts._**

**_Shisho must NOT hit me with a hammer ,_**

**_that is plain inhumane._**

**_Shisho must not send me to bring him lions_**

**_and other exotic creatures that might get me killed_**

**_.Or ,maimed._**

**_Shisho must not run away from his general duties._**

**_Shisho is not allowed to send me to the debt_**

**_collectors or sell me on a slave market_**

**_Shisho is not allowed to bring me with him to the red light district_**

**_(I am under age damn it!)_**

**_Shisho is not allowed to fool around with women._**

**_They slap me afterwards._**

**_Shisho is not allowed to use me as a target practice_**

**_Shisho is not allowed to drink expensive vine._**

**_NO vine at all._**

**_Shisho is not allowed to drink anything alcoholic._**

**General Cross is not allowed to skip the general meetings**

**General Cross is not allowed to sleep on the meetings!**

**General Cross is not allowed to seduce any woman on my staff**

**General Cross is not allowed I repeat not**

**allowed to make come ons on my sister,you lewd bastard**

**!I'll castrate you!**

**General Cross is not allowed to make tabs in bars ,**

**or any place he goes to and sends his debts to the Dark Order. (Allen:EHHHHHHHH!)**

**General Cross is not allowed to leave the premises of the Dark Order.**

**General Cross in not allowed to mistreat Allen.**

**Cross is not allowed to be accompanied to missions by me.**

**I absolutely refuse.**

**Cross is not allowed to call me 'bitchy little thing',**

**'girly face' or other names of enderment**

**Cross in not allowed to be in the same room with me.**

**I might kill him.I'll castrate you ,with a dull knife.**

**You'll rue the day you were born yarou!**

And so other people soon got interested in the list and

wholeheartedly participated in making it.

Somewhere in some smoke filled bar Cross Marian

sneezed about thousand of times.

I** apologize about not numbering the things on the list but the story **

**converter just won't listen to me**


End file.
